the screat controllare
by chocola.sweet candy
Summary: waking up not knowing who they are or where they came from, they have to endure each other and get through the mystery of who's Cphone and what's their past.


**Interdiction **

**Alex.**

**I always loved music and instruments; I played the guitar and loved to wear black. My parents were both late working people, so I had the house all to my self from morning till seven, that's when my parents come home. I never had friends over or girls. My parents never asked who I hinge out with or what I did at school. The only words I hear from them are "I love you Alex" and "have a good day" and "how was your day Alex". Those words were said to me so much I got sick of them. I didn't have a lot of friends at school and for some weird reason the girls always try to get close to me and when I finally open my heart and like one, she goes and cheats on me. I was so depressed that day; I didn't even want to go home. I wanted to disappear from my cheating girlfriend, my uncaring parents, and this emptiness in my heart. I went to the park, I recall it was called Arvin night park it was the most peaceful place ever, I like to run there so as I was running I tripped on a brunch that am a %100 sure wasn't there and will here I am running away from a bunch of hyenas. **

**Interdiction **

**John. **

**My parents were always over protective, because they say am the family successor. I never asked to be the family successor, but I never had a choice. My family wasn't perfect, but I had my cool uncle, who thought me all these cool things like: driving a boat, hacking any technology 'any of it'. In the other hand school wasn't so great, the guys liked me because I was good at sports and the girls liked me but 'the not so great part' is that they were all getting close to me, because of my fathers name and my money. I liked a girl in my class, she was nice, and she looked like she didn't care for money. Sense she was new she was liked by everyone, so I asked her out but as I got to know she took advantage of me and then decided to breakup with me. I went walking in our backyard, deciding maybe that will take my mind of things. I saw my favorite fountain and as I was rocking back and fourth I fall into the water but ended somewhere else. Now am running for my life with a guy I don't know from wild pigs and cobras. **

**Interdiction **

**Louis. **

**I was always liked parents, girls, guys, teacher, and everyone else. It wasn't always like this, I used to be a nerd that no one liked and so I decided to change. We moved to a new house and I got new cloth and new things, I was going to be a different person now a person everyone likes. I went to school and acted with the teacher like I was the bully and he was the nerd, I had plenty of experience but it didn't feel like I was doing the right thing, but I had to do it to grab attention. The next thing I knew it worked, everyone liked me and the girls were looking at me smiling and not wanting to through up, because of my braces. All that was finally over and I didn't ever want to leave. I was going to the lunch room with my AWSOME new friend, when this crazy boy came running and stole my money 'not again' I thought I was done with this, but am a new person now so I got up and fallowed him. He went into the parking lot and as I was following him I was hit by a car that came out of thin air and the next thing is am running with a guy I don't know from cobras and wild pigs. **

**Interdiction**

**Chocola. **

**I was always the type that made people feel better about them selves, I helped them, cheered them on, but none of them really knew me they all thought I was the perfect class president, that one day will be the real president, but I didn't want that. I just saw the real you that's why I was so gentle. People get fooled by the attention and try all kinds of ways to become popular but it's not that great of a thing, because you're doing it just to please your self and that's 'selfish'. **

**I liked to run a lot in the morning after the 'I turn me nice' shower, it's complicated. I find a lot of guys running it seem that girls don't run, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. Boys of all ages try to ask me out just because am pretty but actually I never went out with anyone before, I turn them all down. There is this one guy that grabbed my attention, he always had a sad look on his face, so I decided today am going to talk to him, so I went running his way sense he entered the forest and then I slipped on a branch and her am trying not to be stepped on by elephants. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Chocola. **

**I woke up lying on the ground, wearing some strange clothing I don't recall wearing. I stood up and dusted my pants. I looked around me the place looked like a forest, that's what I thought at first but then I felt the ground rumbling, and I felt like the sky was shaking, the rumbling go harder and harder, I looked behind me and their was a pack of elephants, as I saw them coming my way, and I ran, I ran as fast as my feet could carry me; as I ran the trees hitting my face, I started to feel sand under my feet I thought 'ocean yes, it must be' so I ran faster and there it was the ocean but the elephants were still running after me and their was nothing I could do, if the elephants catch up with me I will surly be dead. I looked around to see if there is something I could grab on to while the elephants pass by but there wasn't. I looked to the ocean thoughts in me that I could swim away and the elephants and they won't fallow me and as I was running the oceans way there was something that shined so bright I couldn't see what it was but as I got closer. It was a dock! And a really fancy yacht next to it, without thinking I got on board. I stood on top of the yacht breathless from all the running. As I stood their I herd screaming coming form the east side of the forest and other peoples loud screaming from the west side of the forest and rumbling coming from each side, and their it was a boy with dark hair stormed out of the bushes and so did a pack of hyenas , he looked around then saw me and then started running my way but the screaming didn't stop. A boy with brown hair and another one with blond hair jumped out of the other side of the forest and were coming my way, after them where a bunch of cobras and wild pigs. As they ran my way I thought they will fall all over each other but they didn't they actually ran as I f they knew each other for years but then I realized that they were coming my way and the animal are still after them.**


End file.
